


Aftermath

by stargirlclarke



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirlclarke/pseuds/stargirlclarke
Summary: I wrote this awhile ago and it has been chilling on Tumblr. It was my short speculation as to what the talk between Bellamy and Clarke would be after the gun scene.





	Aftermath

There’s a knock on the office door. “Clarke?” She looks up and sees Bellamy walking in. He closes the door gently and walks over to the chair where she’s sitting. The same one where he woke up after being brought here.

She quickly wipes her eyes, as if that’ll make it seem like she wasn’t just silently balling. Softly he repeats, “Clarke?”

“So did they finally agree with how they were going to settle picking 100 people?” She doesn’t quite look at him.

He moves so he’s right in her line of sight. “No. I came in here to talk to you. To see if you were okay.”

She clears her throat and wipes her pants as she stands. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m going to go see if people need help settling in.” She tries to talk past him but he blocks her path.

“Stop. Take a second. You’ve been on a roller coaster these last few days. Just take a minute. The world is ending, but you can’t make them speed up.”

She crosses her arms. She grunts out, “Get out of my way.”

“No.”

She looks at him, really looks at him. All she sees is Bellamy so concerned for her. That’s what breaks her. She screams, “I pointed a gun at you! I could have killed you!” Tears are streaming down her face as she tries to wipe them away. Bellamy lifts his arms as if to comfort her but then changes his mind putting them back at his side. She wishes he would. She just feels so alone.

“You were only doing what you thought was right-”

“But killing you would never be right. I couldn’t do it! I put the entire human race at risk because I couldn’t.”

Bellamy pauses. They have always been connected in some way always relying on each other for support. He doesn’t know what he could offer her to make her feel better because frankly, he doesn’t know exactly what’s upsetting her. “Clarke. The human race gets to survive you helped make sure of that-“

“You should be screaming at me telling me how awful I am for leaving your sister out to die!”

“It doesn’t matter now! I was already pissed at you but that’s not going to change anything now! The bunker was opened. It doesn’t matter.”

Tears start streaming down her face. She chokes his words out, “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter.”

Bellamy looks at her, pained. He doesn’t know what he could do for her to make this better. “Clarke.” She looks up at him. “Do you need forgiveness?“ A half-smile appears on her face which he returns. She sniffles her tears slowing down. He says, “People don’t know what happened here and that’s okay. The people who will live in here will be decided and then we’ll see what happens.”

He closes the distance between then and wraps his arms around her. She stiffens and for a second he thinks he made a mistake but then she hugs him right back. They stay like that for a second too long but it was warm, comforting, felt like home.  
Then they hear a crackling on the radio. They both pull apart to look still having their arms touching. The crackling clears up and they hear, “This is Raven Reyes and I’m alive.”

They both look at each other eyes wide and rush over to see if they can contact her back.


End file.
